Mr Brightside
by Miss Ginny Weasley
Summary: A werewolf imprinted but on who? And why is he asking Sam all these questions? Who is the werewolf? who is the imprintee? To get an answer to these questions you have to read. Rated to be sure, pretty depresing. Characters death.
1. Decisions

**Mr. Brightside**

**Chapter 1:Decision **

"Sam is it normal to imprint on someone in the pack?" I ask.

"No. It's not normal, in fact I've heard of it. But I guess it can end up like that" Sam answers. "Why?"

"Just curious" I answer. "But what if one member of the pack imprint on another member but that member imprint on somebody else?"

"I'm not sure but I don't think that can happen" Sam says.

"Okay" I say.

He's wrong. That can happen. I mean, it happened to me.

I imprinted on Jared, the tall muscular, russet skinned, dark haired, totally hot werewolf in my own pack.

I wasn't gay before, but when I saw him... it just said click. The only problem is that he imprinted too. But on Kim the not so beautiful girl with brown hair, brown eyes, nothing special.

Why couldn't it be on me? I love him so much! I've been hiding me feelings and my thoughts, when I'm all wolfy, for months now. I can never let my guard down, 'cause if I do something might slip and then somebody might understand my feelings for Jared are more than the feelings one brother has for another.

"Are you okay?" Sam asks me.

I look around and I can't see any of the others. Oh shit the meeting is over.

"I..." I say but cut myself of when I change my mind. "No. I'm not okay. I can't do this anymore."

With that I run out of the house and just run, although I can hear Sam calling my name. I don't care, he can call my name as much as he wants I won't listen. I just want away! I can't stay around anymore. It kills me to see him with her. Kissing her. Laughing with her. Comforting her when she cries. I want to be the one in his arms! It should be me! I hate her!

Imprinting should be a happy thing but because of her it isn't to me. To me it's not something happy, it's a bad thing, an unhappy thing. She ruins my life.

Why couldn't he imprint on me? I mean, what will I do now? I can't stand being near the two of them so I can't just be friends with him and I can't be like a brother to him. I want to be his lover. I can't be away from him either. It hurts just like it hurts to be near him with her.

Why is love so hard? Why does it hurt to love? Isn't that wrong?Love shouldn't hurt. It should be an amazing thing. It shouldn't make people consider suicide.

I'm considering suicide. I can't be his lover since he doesn't want me. I can't just be his friend because it hurts to much to see them together. I can't be like his brother because it hurts and I want so much more. I can't just leave either because that would hurt and I'm a werewolf I have to protect La Push and the people who live here. Death is the only option that doesn't hurt, not for long at least.

But what will the others think? How will my family react? Will they understand? Will they forgive me? Will they blame him? My sister knows about my feelings for Jared. Will she blame him? If she does will she ever forgive him? Will she forgive me? For being weak, giving in, taking the easiest way out. Will she ever be able to forgive me?

What will they tell my mum? She'll be heart broken. I don't want to 'cause my mum pain. But it's her or me, and this time I choose her. I usually try to take away her pain but this time I'd rather take away my own pain. I know I'm being selfish but... I can't take this anymore!

How did I end up here? I don't mean this situation I mean how did I end up on this cliff? It looks a lot like the cliff we cliff-jump from but the difference is that at the foot of this cliff there's no water. The cliffs down there are hard and brownish. If you hit your head on them, you'll die instantly. the trees around me should make it hard to get here so it should be pretty hard to come and stop me.

If I jump I'd finally get away from all this pain. I wouldn't have to see them together anymore. But I wouldn't be able to see my sister again or my mum. It would hurt them so much. But I can't go on like this. It's so easy. Just one more step and I'd fall and when I hit the ground I'd be free. I wouldn't have to hurt anymore. Just one step.

"What are you doing? Come back here!" Jared shouts from behind me and comes out of the forest.

I freeze with my left foot in the air over the gap. Just one more step...

"Don't do it man. think about your mum., she won't be able to survive another loss" he says. "She won't be able to handle the pain."

"What do you know about pain?" I whisper. "You don't know anything about pain!"

"What?" Jared asks surprised. "You've never been hurt. you haven't seen the person you love runaway with some..." I say and cut myself off.

I can feel Jared's eyes on me and I can almost hear all the questions he has.

"Seth..." Leah says and comes out of the forest.

I turn around and look at my sister. She's wearing the shorts I bought her.

"Seth..." she starts.

"I can't do it Leah. I can't stand it. It hurts so much. This is the only way out. I have too" I whisper.

If she didn't have her werewolf super hearing she wouldn't have heard me. But she has it and she gets tears in her eyes as she starts singing:

_"I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss  
Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag  
Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his-chest  
Now, he takes off her dress  
Now, letting me go_

And I just can't look its killing me  
And taking control  
Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cause I'm Mr Brightside

I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss  
Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag  
Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his-chest  
Now, he takes off her dress  
Now, letting me go

Cause I just can't look its killing me  
And taking control  
Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cause I'm Mr Brightside

I never...  
I never...  
I never...  
I never..."

"Leah I'm sorry. I can't do this. Not even if you sing my favorite song. It doesn't help" I say with tears in my eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Please Seth don't do it" Leah begs.

"Leah..." I start but she cuts me off.

"I'll kill her if that's what you need" she says. "Nobody breaks my brothers heart and gets away with it . I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy again."

"Leah. Nothing can make me happy now" I answer with tears rolling down my face.

"Seth, please. We'll talk to Sam and work something out. We'll work this out. I promise. We'll do this together" Leah says and walks closer to me.

"You promise?" I ask.

"Yes, I promise. I'll do whatever it takes" she says and reaches out her hand to me. "Come on. We're in this together."

I hesitantly take her hand and she spins us around, while hugging me, so that she's by the cliff-edge instead of me.

"Let's get out of here" Quil says.

When did he get here? And when did the others come?

"Yeah, let's go" Leah says and takes my hand and we start walking.

A phone starts ringing and Jared picks up.

"Hey baby" he says with a goofy grin.

I stop walking and so does Leah.

"I'm sorry Seth. It'll be better when we've talked to Sam" she says.

"I love you Kim" Jared says.

"No it won't" I say and look at her before leaning down and kissing her forehead. "I'm sorry Leah. I love you."

Then I turn around and run, and I don't stop when I come to the cliff-edge. I just keep running, straight out into the thin air.

And the I start falling.

"SETH!!!!" Leah shouts.

I open my eyes when I feel something soft and warm against my arm. It's Leah. What is she doing?!

"We're in this together" she says and somehow we manage to get a hold on each others hands.

Then gravity finally win the fight about our lives.

**A/N: This is... new. **

**I hope you like it. If you do or if you don't or if you have any questions, review. I answer to all reviews (Signed. Can't reply otherwise) **

**Song is 'Mr Brightside' by The Killers. **

**I'll update a chapter two soon and that's the same thing but it's from Leah's pov. **

**Anyway, review and tell me what you think =) **

**Love **

**Miss Ginny Weasley**


	2. Leah's pov

**Chapter 2: Leah's pov **

"Sam is it normal to imprint on someone in the pack?" Seth asks.

"No. It's not normal, in fact I've heard of it. But I guess it can end up like that" Sam answers. "Why?"

"Just curious" Seth answers. "But what if one member of the pack imprint on another member but that member imprint on somebody else?"

"I'm not sure but I don't think that can happen" Sam says.

"Okay" Seth says and we both know he's wrong.

What Sam just said was impossible happened to Seth.

Seth imprinted on Jared, the tall, muscular, russet skinned, dark-haired, totally retarded, asshole of our own pack.

Jared imprinted too, but on Kim the totally ugly girl that... anyway he broke Seth's heart without noticing. That's even worse than what Sam did to me.

We were engaged, we were going to get married soon. Then he left me. He said he loved me but he loved her more. She was my cousin! That broke my heart.

"The meeting's over" Sam says.

Before he's even finished the sentence I'm up on my feet. I can't stand to be in their house longer than I have too. Before any of the others have a time to react I out of the house. I start to run as the memories comes back. It's been years but it still hurts. I try not to think about anything and when I get home I go straight to my room and do what I always do. I lay on my bed and cry.

How could he do that to me? How could she? We were as close as sisters. She said she'd kill anyone who hurt me. She lied. He lied. Everybody lies!

I can only trust one person and that's Seth. He would never hurt me. I guess that's how it is with real siblings. They would do anything to keep you safe and happy. I would do anything for him.

"Leah! Sam's here!" my mum shouts from downstairs.

"Tell him to leave!" I shout back.

I don't want to see him.

"He says it's important!" mum shouts.

"I don't care!" I shout.

"Leah!" Sam shouts with his alpha voice.

I hate the fact that he can make me do whatever he wants just by using another kind of voice.

I hate the fact that he is the alpha.

I hate him.

But I walk down the stairs anyway, I have to.

"What?" I snap when I'm down.

"It's Seth" he says, immediately getting my interest. "He seemed strange and... I'm worried. We're all going out looking for him. I want you to go to the place you, me and Jared went to and found the smell of a vampire a few weeks ago."

When he finishes the sentence I'm already halfway out the door on my way to the forest to phase. It seems like Seth has one of his bad days. He's thinking to much about Jared again. It makes him upset.

I run to the cliff I had to go to with the two people I hate the most in the whole world.

"...the person you love runaway with some...." I hear Seth say as I phase back and put on my clothes.

"Seth..." I say as I walk out of the forest.

He doesn't react in any way. He just stands there with his left foot in the air over the gap, outside the support of the cliff.

"Seth..." I start but he cuts me off.

"I can't do it Leah. I can't stand hurts so much. This is the only way out. I have too" Seth whisper.

If I didn't have my werewolf super hearing I wouldn't have heard him. But I have it and I get tears in my eyes as I start singing:

_"I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss  
Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag  
Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his-chest  
Now, he takes off her dress  
Now, letting me go_

_And I just can't look its killing me  
And taking control  
Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cause I'm Mr Brightside_

_I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss  
Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag  
Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his-chest  
Now, he takes off her dress  
Now, letting me go_

_Cause I just can't look its killing me  
And taking control  
Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cause I'm Mr Brightside_

_I never...  
I never...  
I never...  
I never..."_

"Leah I'm sorry. I can't do this. Not even if you sing my favorite song. It doesn't help" he says with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Please Seth don't do it" I beg.

"Leah..." he start but I cuts him off.

"I'll kill her if that's what you need" I say. "Nobody breaks my brothers heart and gets away with it . I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy again."

"Leah. Nothing can make me happy now" he answer with tears rolling down his face.

"Seth, please. We'll talk to Sam and work something out. We'll work this out. I promise. We'll do this together" I say and walk closer to him.

"You promise?" he asks and reminds me of his seven year old self.

"Yes, I promise. I'll do whatever it takes" I say and reach out my hand to him. "Come on. We're in this together."

He hesitantly takes my hand and I spins us around, while hugging him, so that I'm by the cliff-edge instead of him.

"Let's get out of here" Quil says.

When did he get here? I didn't hear him. Or the others.

"Yeah, let's go" I say and take Seth's hand and we start walking.

A phone starts ringing and Jared picks up.

"Hey baby" he says with an ugly smile.

What the hell? What is his problem? My brother tried to kill himself because of him! He doesn't even care.

Seth stops walking and so do I.

"I'm sorry Seth. It'll feel better when we've talked to Sam" I say and hope he'll buy it.

"I love you Kim" Jared says.

"No it won't " Seth says and looks at me before leaning down and kissing my forehead. "I'm sorry Leah. I love you."

Then he turns around and runs. I start running after him and I come out of the forest just in time to see him run over the edge of the cliff into thin air.

"SETH!!!!" I shout but it's too late, he starts falling.

I don't waste a second. I run off of the cliff too and soon I'm at the same height as Seth.

"LEAH!!!!" the guys in the pack shouts.

I touch Seth's arm and he opens his eyes and looks at me. I see the panic in his eyes.

"We're in this together" I say and somehow we manage to get a hold on each others hands.

Then gravity win the fight about our lives.

* * *

**A/N: This is the last chapter of this story. **

**Hope you like it. **

**Tell me what you think. **

**Love **

**Miss Ginny Weasley**


End file.
